


Here’s to the Brave

by fruitkings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Episode Rewrite: s15e11 The Gamblers, F/M, Missing Scene, dadstiel, reader is a witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitkings/pseuds/fruitkings
Summary: An old friend Castiel calls you, a witch, for help tracking his newly resurrected son, Jack, who’s been doing some strange things.Basically, a rewrite of 15x11 with a witch reader. Probably will be continued past the end of 15x11, but is currently based on scenes in that episode.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & You, Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You, castiel & reader
Kudos: 24





	Here’s to the Brave

“Hello, Y/N.” You haven’t heard _that_ voice in a while, especially not through the speakers of your phone. It was an unknown number, but you could place this angel’s gravelly hello’s anywhere. You’ve worked with him many times before in the years since you started practicing magic. He’s also tried to kill you a couple of those times, but, hey, that’s what happens when your friends with hunters and angels. And you were friends. At least, as close to it as you can be on opposing sides. You flew under the radar enough for the Winchester gang to ignore your more morally grey deeds in exchange for help with the occult. It had been much less of a revolutionary deal since Rowena had come into the picture, and for that you were glad.

“Castiel.” You acknowledged, realizing you had not actually answered him aloud. “Something I can help you with?” Because, of course there was, he never called to invite you to Maui or Bora Bora. It was always “did you do this?” or “can you do that?”

”You’re hiding out in Oklahoma.”

“That _was_ a secret, hence the ‘hiding’ part, but yes, Castiel, I am.” You weren’t too alarmed about Castiel or the Winchester’s kept tabs on you, you’d ultimately be blamed for less ritual killings or whatever it is the baby witches are doing these days.

“I need you to come track a nephilim for me.”

“Your nephilim? The boy?” You switch your phone to the other ear, already grabbing your bag. It was filled with basic magic supplies, more of an emergency bag than anything.

“Yes.”

“Well, now, last I heard he was, uh, out of commission.”

”I think he’s back, or, at least someone using his face… again. Either way, a tracking spell would tell me more. And Rowena is dead.”

”Glad to know I’m the next best thing. Text me the address, I’ll be there soon.” You ended the call and grabbed your car keys. This should be _fun_ , at least.

Cushing, Oklahoma was a quiet town luckily only about half an hour from where you were staying. You pieced together more of the story with a newspaper you picked up at a gas station. ‘Gruesome Murder of Local Doctor’ obviously wasn’t a weekly headline in Cushing, as it was currently the only headline they had to offer. And from reading the rest of the article, it was a Winchester brand of weird. You pulled your car up next to the one Castiel was leaning against, giving the angel a small wave before dragging your things out of the backseat.

“He **ate** a heart?” You asked incredulously, regurgitating one of the facts of the news article.

“I don’t— I don’t know. It’s not like him—“ This line of questioning was obviously hurting him, so you waved it off.

“We’ll figure it out, Castiel.”

“The doctor he killed was an angel— a grigori.”

“That the evil kind?” You asked, remembering seeing the name in a couple of grimoires. They ate human souls, if you weren’t mistaken.

“In simple terms.”

“If your boy is killing them, that’s a good thing, though, right? Like hunting?”

“He wouldn’t eat their hearts.”

You sighed, nodding. The angel, still grieving his dead son, now has to grapple with the fact that he could be back, but evil. It’s a strange labyrinth of hope. You flattened a map against the hood and prepared the spell.

“You have anything of his?” In response, Castiel reaches into his vehicle, pulling out a FBI badge. You looked at it for a moment, curious. The picture showed a smiling dirty-blonde boy with blue eyes. He looked like he was about to laugh at something, and you smiled sadly. This boy looks so happy, different from the demeanor his pseudo-father had now, and different from what you would assume the man murdering grigori and eating their hearts. You wondered what lead them here. Castiel was looming over your shoulder and you could feel how eager he was for your to finish, so you continued your work. Since being told what spell he needed, you wondered why he called you down here, instead of just doing it yourself. Once getting into it, you knew why. Trying to track the nephilim was difficult, even if it was one of the simplest spells you knew. Getting a bead on him was like trying to catch lightning in a bottle, and you were the only witch currently alive that could’ve done it quick enough. Once you zeroed in on him, the map caught fire.

“Did you find him?” Castiel asked, pulling the map off the hood and putting it out on the ground.

“Yeah, I got him, he’s at an old church on the outskirts of town.” Castiel had already begun to move but you stopped him. “I think there’s someone there with him. I couldn’t see them, but the boy was tied up.”

The angel nodded and got into his vehicle, gesturing for you to follow. He would definitely owe you after this one. You climbed into the passenger’s side, shoving your bag into the backseat.

The outside of the church looked relatively normal. Broken stained glass and a cracked crucifix on the roof gave off some southern gothic vibes, but the strange feeling that emanated from it was obviously angelic. You didn’t know if it was the nephilim or the grigori, but it churned in your stomach and left a metallic taste in your mouth. It could’ve also just been the nerves. Whatever it was, it didn’t affect Castiel.

He threw the gear into park and and climbed out of the car, breaking into a run into the church. You followed, magic teeming from your fingertips. The scene was almost poetic. You and Castiel snuck around the sides, quiet and careful not to disturb the plastic tarps that hid the both of you. You could see a blurry version of the situation through the tarp, watching as the grigori threatened the nephilim tied to the kneeling bench. You couldn’t make out the boy’s words but the grigori spoke louder. Castiel was already moving to take him by surprise, and once you head the metal make contact, you shuffled past to the nephilim.

“Who are you?” He asked, his breathing labored from the obvious torture. His chest and neck were covered in blood.

“I’m Y/N. Castiel called me.” You whispered, even though you had already revealed yourself. In all honesty, you weren’t used to battle. But you did what you could, whispering a spell to untie the ropes that bound him. “Oh, yeah, and I’m a witch.” You helped him stand as Castiel finished off the grigori.

“Jack?” The angel called, breathless. So, that was his name. Silently, the men pulled each other into a hug, both of them nearly collapsing into the other one. You busied yourself with the rope in your hands, fidgeting. Jack was the nephilim you helped save, and for some reason, something in your soul told you this wouldn’t be the last time.


End file.
